Strut type and double wishbone type wheel suspension systems are most commonly used in automobiles as the front wheel suspension systems. Strut type wheel suspension systems are simple in structure, and are therefore relatively inexpensive. However, because the knuckle which rotatably carries a wheel is substantially rigidly attached to the outer tube of the damper, the relative angle between the axle and the damper axis cannot change, and it is therefore difficult to control the camber angle with respect to the vertical travel of the wheel. Double wishbone type wheel suspension systems, on the other hand, allow a large change in the camber angle in dependence on the vertical travel of the wheel, but are relatively complex and expensive because both upper and lower arms are required. Also, a relatively large space is required for accommodating the various components of the suspension system, and the overall weight tends to be significant.